


House Keeping

by amaronith



Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaronith/pseuds/amaronith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know <i>exactly</i> where everything is."</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Keeping

Watson gazed around the room from the doorway with a sigh. "My dear Holmes, I will forever be in awe of your mental prowess, but I must say I remain decidedly unimpressed by your house keeping skills. How can you work in this?"

"Touch nothing, Watson, I know _exactly_ where everything is." Sherlock said from his spot on the floor, in the center of the chaos.

Watson reached for a leaf of paper. "In this mess?"

"_Touch. Nothing._"

Watson snapped his hand back and sighed, turning to go inform Mrs. Hudson that, no, they would not be having tea today in the sitting room after all.


End file.
